Hunger Games Facebook!
by pollypink45
Summary: ITS BACK! President Snow has now let all the people in Panem get laptops and computers! All the people you love from the books put into the world of Facebook!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Ok this story has been edited because of some errors I have come across and I finally decided that it was time for me to into my stories I have written and edit. But then I thought I could probably continue this story if you guys would want me too.**_

_**- Pollypink45**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The Capitol just sent these new things that are so called computers and laptops. So I went and got 2 of them and then a nice blue eye blonde hair boy bought me a laptop. I took it because you know it was free who wouldn't take something if it was free. After all the stress hooking of the WI-Fi up so Prim could use it to look for something to because no one really likes her. So I decided to look for some fun things to do to get more popular so I wouldn't be called seam brat anymore. I typed in face on Google.(**Mello go goggle it! sorry had to death note) **Something called Facebook appeared and I clicked on it to see what it was and it was something that I could use. I created an account but then I saw Gale my best friend has one.

**Gale:**CATNIP YOU GOT ONE TOO!

**Katniss:** Yes Gale *rolls eyes*

**Gale:** DO NOT ROLL YOUR AT ME MISSY!

**Katniss****:** Says the one who is annoying me everyday! :/

* * *

**Gale POV**

I cannot believe my beautiful little Catnip just called me annoying so I go in corner of my bedroom and cry at what she did. I tear some paper to get my anger out with tears running down my checks. "I LOVE YOU CATNIP YOU WILL NEVER BE MEAN TO YOUR BFF EVER AGAIN!"

_**Authors note Again: I hoped you liked it I was happy writing this again make to review your opinion on my story. Also PM if you have any ideas I could put into this! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hi people sorry I have updated but the stories I write are not all that popular so I did not know if I wanted to cont. writing this but I decided that it was worth it! But I will probably need help with ideas so PM me if you have any! **_

_**-Pollypink45**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I am in the woods with Gale and we both hunt to keep our families from starving to death. But today is different, I feel like someone is watching from afar I never really had a stalker not that I know of. Gale is more touchy today, for example, he sits closer to me than usual and it is very uncomfortable. I have always thought of Gale as brother that I have never had. I never really wanted to get married or anything or have because of what happen to mother after my father's death and of the government we have here in Panem.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I always follow Katniss into the woods to see if Gale tries anything on MY Katniss. I had bought her a laptop so she can be my friend on Facebook. If I use Facebook to talk and make friends with her it might a little easier for me and to be embarrassed.

I go get my laptop and I see my witch of a mother that only cares for money. She turns to me and says "Why are you at the Bakery working you worthless boy!"

"I am sick" I reply while fake coughing.

"Then go upstairs and rest your lazy butt you worthless unneeded child!" She yells at me.

I run upstairs as fast as I can and open my laptop and log onto Facebook and quickly send Katniss Everdeen a friend request. After 5 minutes of waiting for her to accept I go onto a site called youtube and watch some Smosh and Pewdiepie.

Then I go onto Facebook and see has accepted my friend request and I do my awesome happy dance around my room. I see she is online and I think of something I want to post on her wall.

**Peeta: **Katniss I loaf you

**Katniss:** No Bread jokes seriously they are annoying

**Peeta: **NO BUT KATNISS I LOVE YOU!

**Katniss: **Why I would I love someone likes to use crappy jokes?!

**Peeta: **But Katniss I am very kind hearted and romantic

**Katniss: **How?

**Peeta: **Well I would comfort you when in need of comfort unlike Fail (Gale) and I would make sure you are happy with me

**Katniss: …**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

This Peeta dude loves me and sound really sweet but annoying at the same time but with he just said doesn't make sound like a bad guy. But I have made a promise to myself that I would never marry or have children because of our crappy president here in Panem that is annoying and is a serial killer. But I have other friends on her like my sister and Gale's little brother Rory. But I think I can trust to date him but not right now. Then after this awkward talk with him and having no idea what to say to him next from all his sweetness I get off of Facebook and go help Prim make friendship bracelets for her 1 friend she has.


End file.
